The Glee cast pregnancy pact rugrats edition
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: The sequel from the glee cast pregnancy pact
1. First relay of life

**1****st**** Relay for life**

The kids were four years olds and ready to start preschool when Mr. Murphy asked if they will be interested in doing relay for life that was coming up soon

"Will there be activities for the kids to do during relay?" Dianna asks

"Sure there will be rides a bounce house, games a balloon sculpture and lots more for the kids" he says passing out the information

"Will we be doing the national anthem?" Amber asks

"Yeah plus together we will be walking as a team" Ryan says

"Where will it be at?" Chris asks

"At a stadium twenty miles from the set" Ryan says

"So I guess we will be camping out" Corey says all pumped up

"Yes Corey we are I can't wait to camp out with Sawyer this will be our first time camping out" Chord says happily

"I know what we are sleeping in" Kevin says as he walks with Tori and Bella

"What?" Mark asks

"A trailer so the girls can sleep in comfort and be in their beds" he says

"That sounds like a good idea why don't we all gets campers and arrive early and set up in a big circle" Harry says carrying Allie

"I'll talk it over with Lea I'm sure she will be on board with the idea" Corey says buckling Ethan into his car seat

"I know Dianna will love to walk for a cure especially with her girlfriends" Kevin says as he loads the twins in the van

After all the kids were loaded up in the cars the husbands went home to talk it over with their pregnant wives. The next day everyone told Ryan that they would do relay that weekend

(Friday afternoon)

"Corey we are in a great spot you don't have to move into the stadium" Lea says when she sees Corey drive the R.V closer to the stadium

"I know I don't want you to lose our precious cargo" Corey says to her

"We will be fine" Lea says assuring him

The rest of the guys come in every thirty minutes with their pregnant wives and kids. Once all the campsites were set up the guys got started on dinner while the wives took the kids to the park to play.

"Here are our relay shirts' Ryan says dropping off the shirts

"That's Ryan we will put them on now" Lea says as she passes out the shirts to everyone to put on

Once everyone had their relay shirts on they headed inside the stadium for mic check and to do some vocal runs before everyone begins.

(Two hours later)

"Good evening everyone and welcome to relay for life before we kick things off with our Survivor lap we have with us the cast of Glee and their children to sing the national anthem" the announcer says to the crowd

Everyone who was there removed their hats as Lea started the national anthem, and afterwards the survivor lap got started

"Meadow would you like to hold our sign when we take our lap?" Chris asks her

"Yes' she says happily

Olivia would you hold the other side of the sign?" Naya asks her daughter

"Yes' she says holding onto the sign with both hands as the cast take their lap

The women stood behind while the guys went back to get the fire going for the night.

"This is kind of fun we are working out and supporting a cause at the same time" Heather says as she keeps up with Sawyer

"Yeah what else is on tap tonight?" Dianna asks as Tori and Bella walk beside her

"There is a children tent where there will be fun and games for the kids, there will be a clown here making objects out of balloons, then later there is the luminaria ceremony which we will be singing at, and throughout the night they will have theme laps' Lea says looking at the schedule

"That sounds like fun" Naya says as she keeps an eye on Olivia

"What's a luminaria?' Meadow asks

"A luminaria is a candle that is in lite in memory of someone who passed on who had cancer, and in honor of someone who battled cancer and won the fight' Dianna says as the guys come back

"Where's Corey?" Lea asks

"He agreed to stay back and watch the fire' Chris says putting Meadow on his shoulders

After the group walked an hour the women took the children to the children's tent to play some games and have fun while the men walked their hour

"Daddy like my crown?" Olivia asks catching up to Mark

"Yes sweetie I like it very much' he says

"Like mine papa?" Meadow asks Chris

"I love it" Chris says as he pinky up with his daughter and continues to walk with her

"Look at mine daddy" Allie says catching up to him

"A panda hat I love it" Harry says with a chuckle

"Look at ours daddy" Tori and Bella say when they catch up to Kevin

"Perfect for my two princess's' he says as they hold hands and walk

The women went back to the R.V's to rest for the luminary ceremony, and to decide who was doing which laps with their families. After awhile the men brought the kids back to rest, and to change into their theme lap outfits, and grab some money for glow items

"Mommy can we get glasses that light up so we can be like daddy?" Tori and Bella asks

"Yes if they have them" Dianna says as they head back to the stadium to continue to walk

Around ten was when the glee cast sang _I'm gonna love you through it _while a member of relay ran through the list of names. Then afterwards Corey and Lea started the theme lap while everyone else went back to warm up, and let the kids sleep. After each hour one of the members who were walking would go see if the next group was ready to walk.

"What part of the battle are we in now?' Chris asks Dianna when they were walking

"The chemo and radiation battle remember we started out with fresh bodies then throughout the night we got the diagnose of the disease. Now we are in the treatment part of it" Dianne says with a half smile

"Oh' Chris says

"How long have you been going with Meadow?" Dianne asks

"Since Corey and Lea" he says with a yawn

Harry and Jenna walked the tiring part of the walk before Kevin and Bella walked the last part of it the journey end of the disease

"Man after tonight I have better respect for people who have cancer" Mark says as he walks the track for a third time

"Us too" everyone else says

Lea made everyone parfaits for breakfast as they walk the last part of relay, so they could finish strong

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Something bad happens to one of the dads**


	2. Good news

**Good news everyone I am not going to kill Corey off. After speaking with two of my followers about it Corey is staying in the story, The preschool chapter should be up tonight I hope**


	3. First day of preschool

**First day of preschool**

It was the day that both the moms and dads were dreading since the beginning of August and that was when the kids were going to start preschool for the first time

(Ethan's house)

"Ethan it's time for bed pal" Corey says when he enters Ethan's playroom

"Why daddy?" Ethan asks

"Cause tomorrow you start preschool and mommy and daddy go back to work" Corey says

"Why?" Ethan asks when he picks up his toys

"So you can meet new friends, and learn" Corey says

"What preschool am I going to?" Ethan asks

"Rainbow fish preschool" Corey says taking him to his room

"Oh" Ethan says getting into his racecar bed

"Night buddy" Corey says tucking his son in

"Night daddy" Ethan says as Corey closes the door

(Sawyer's house)

"Sawyer buddy bedtime" Chord says standing in the entrance to their son bedroom

"In a minute daddy" Sawyer says making a basket

"Okay you made your basket now you have to go to bed you have a big day tomorrow" Chord says pulling down the covers for Sawyer and tucking him in

(Olivia's house)

"Olivia darling time for bed" Nay says from the doorway of the playroom

"Why do I have to go to bed mommy?" Olivia asks

"Tomorrow you go to preschool at little shark's preschool" Naya says

"I don't want to go mommy" Olivia says hugging Naya leg

"You'll be fine sweetie" Naya says hugging her

"Will you stay with me mommy?" Olivia asks

"Sure I will baby girl" Naya says as she goes and tucks Olivia in

(Meadow house)

"Daddy can I practice my ballet moves before bed?" she asks Chris

"Not for too long baby girl tomorrow you go to preschool" Chris says as he watches her

"Will my friends be there?" she asks

"Sorry sweetie most of them are going to different preschools, so you won't see them" Chris says

"Where am I going daddy?" she asks

"Little musicians preschool" he says carrying a tired Meadow to bed

(Allie's house)

"Allie sweetie time for bed" Harry calls to her

"Why daddy?" she asks

"Tomorrow is your first day at little oriental preschool" Harry says carrying his daughter to her room

"Will I meet new friends?" she asks as he tucks her in

"Yes baby doll you will" he says kissing her good night

(Tori and Bella's house)

"Victoria, Isabella bed" Kevin calls to the backyard where the twins were playing with Sophie

"Please daddy ten more minutes" Tori asks

"Okay ten more minutes and that it's you two have preschool tomorrow" he says coming out to stay with Tori while Bella went in to brush her teeth for bed

(Ten minutes later)

"Okay Victoria off to bed" Kevin says putting Sophie in her kennel for the night

"Where we going to preschool daddy?" Bella asks

"Well you and your sister are gonna join Meadow at little musician's preschool" Kevin says putting Tori in her princess bed

"Thank you daddy" Bella says getting comfortable in her bed

"Now which story would you two like tonight?" Kevin asks them going to their bookshelf to get a book

(The next day)

Rainbow fish preschool

"Well Ethan here we are now promise daddy you will be a big boy and listen to your teacher" Corey says stopping at the entrance to his classroom

"I will daddy" Ethan says

"Okay mommy will see you at noon" Corey says as Ethan heads in

"Bye daddy" Ethan says going into the classroom

Corey stays to make sure Ethan is comfortable before leaving

(Superhero's preschool)

"Here we are Sawyer now you have a great day and I will see you at two" Chord says dropping Sawyer off

"Bye daddy see you later" Sawyer says when one of the teachers gets him out

(Little shark's preschool)

"Hi I'm Mrs. Salling and will it be okay if I stay with Olivia on her first day?" Naya asks the teacher

"Sorry Mrs. Salling, our school doesn't allow parents to stay with the kids on their first day. You must say bye to Olivia here" the teacher says

"Olivia I want you to be a big girl and listen to the teacher and try not to cry too much. If you have a good day I'll buy you a toy" Marks says to his daughter

"I'll miss you mommy' Olivia says hugging Naya close

"I'll miss you too sweetie" Naya says as she hugs Olivia until a teacher pulls her apart

(Little oriental preschool)

"Bye Allie have a good day and I will see you at noon" Jenna says when she drops Allie off

"Will you walk me to me classroom mommy?" Allie asks

"Of course sweetie" Jenna says getting out with her and walking her to her classroom

(Little musicians preschool)

"Here we are Meadow your first day of preschool" Chris says unbuckling her from her car seat

"Daddy look there Tori and Bella" Meadow says when she sees her friends

"Hey Kevin I see Bella bright eyed and bushy tail this morning" Chris says when he sees Kevin get Bella out of the van

"Yeah Tori is not much a morning person as Bella is" Kevin says getting a sleeping Tori out of the van

Both Meadow and Bella walked together up to the classroom. While Chris and Kevin hanged back to talk with one another

"Here we are you Bella have a good first day, and I will see you later" Kevin says giving Bella a hug and a kiss

"Daddy will you come in with me I am a little nervous?" Bella asks

"If it's okay with your teacher" Kevin says looking at the teacher

"Of course it's okay I encourage parents to stay with their child the first few days of school" the teacher says welcoming them in the classroom

"Well what do you say Chris you wanna stay with the girls?" Kevin asks his best friend

"Sure I have nothing better to do" Chris says locking his car from inside the building

Ethan, Sawyer, Allie, Meadow and Bella loved their first day of school. Olivia and Tori hated their first day, so Naya gonna see about setting up a drop off routine with Olivia so she is not miserable. Dianna was gonna see about putting Tori in the later preschool class

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: you guys can pick it**


	4. The best and worst birthday ever

**The worst and best birthday ever**

**Since today is Lea birthday I decided to write a special birthday chapter dedicated to her. Plus I got this idea from ican'tstopbelievein**

On the morning of her birthday Lea woke up without the feeling of nausea what so ever.

"Happy Birthday mommy" Ethan says running into the bedroom with Lea's birthday gift

"Thank you sweetie" she says taking the birthday card from him

"Happy birthday Lea" Corey says bringing in Lea birthday breakfast

"Thank you Corey" she says digging into her breakfast

"This morning I'll take Ethan to preschool while you stay home and relax. When I come home we'll head to set, and this afternoon we have our doctor appointment" Corey says smiling

"Today we can find out the gender if we want. Since it's my birthday I want to find out what we're having" she says sipping her orange juice

"Come on Ethan we have to get going to preschool" Corey says getting up so Lea can have her privacy

"Coming daddy" he says going to his room to get ready for school

When Corey came home they headed to set together

"Happy birthday Lea" Amber says giving her best friend a hug

"Thank you Amber" Lea says as she goes to wardrobe

"Happy birthday Lea what's on the agenda on your special day?" Chris asks her

"Well after I do the scenes with you and in Finn's and Rachel's apartment me and Corey have our ultrasound appointment to find out if we are having a boy or a girl" Lea says smiling

"What are you hoping to have?" Chris asks

"I hope it's a girl" Lea says smiling

"Lea come quick it's Corey" Naya says to her friend

When Lea approached Corey he wasn't conscious at all

"Someone quick call 911" Lea says

The paramedics came and took Corey to the hospital, but Lea decided to stay behind and do her scenes

"Jonathan can you come with me to my ultrasound appointment cause right now I really need someone to go with me" Lea says crying to her friend on the phone

"Sure Lea" Jonathan says hanging up

Lea did her best to power through her scenes that she did, but all she could think about was Corey, and if he was okay

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Jonathan" she says getting in his car

"You're quite welcome Lea" he says driving her to the appointment at Dr. Skylark office

Lea signed herself in and took and seat next to Jonathan

"Lea Michele" the nurse calls

"Come on Lea let's see your little baby" Jonathan says getting up and walking with her into the exam room

Dr. Skylark gave Lea a check-up before checking on the baby

"There the head, arms, and legs" Dr. Skylark says showing Lea the baby

"The baby going to be as tall as Cory" Lea says looking at the screen

"Well the baby is in a good position we can tell the gender would you like to find out Lea?" Dr. Skylark asks

Lea nods

"Congrats Lea it looks like you are having a little girl" Dr. Skylark says

"Ethan will love her" Jonathan says

After the appointment Jonathan took Lea out for frozen yogurt before picking Ethan up from preschool.

"Hey buddy have a good day?" she asks him

"Yes I did mommy" Ethan says when they walk out of the preschool

In the car Ethan asked where Cory was

"Right now Ethan he is at the hospital, and we are going to drop you off at Dianna's house and you can play with Tori and Bella while mommy goes see what's going on with daddy" Lea tells him

"Okay mommy" Ethan says

Lea drops Ethan off and heads to the hospital to check on Cory

"Yes could you tell me what room Cory Monteith is please?" Lea asks the receptionist

Once the receptionist told Lea the room she ran to the elevator. When she saw he was in ICU she couldn't bear to go in yet instead she stood outside of his room

"Hello are you Mr. Monteith wife?" the doctor asks her

She nods

"It seems Cory had a heart attack, and he very shocky upon arrival" the doctor says

"How bad was the heart attack?" she asks

"Bad enough to put him in coma" the doctor says

Jonathan hugs her close as she cries. After she built up the strength to go in his room the first thing she told him was they were having a baby girl, and that she loves him. Jonathan took her out before she totally lost it.

'Thank you' she says as they walk out of the hospital

"You're welcome Lea" he tells her

On top of frozen yogurt Jonathan took her out to dinner at her favorite vegan food place. After dinner he took her back to the studio

"Quick I hear Jonathan and Lea in the hallway" Chris says

Everyone finds a hiding spot except for Ethan

"Ethan come hide with me" Tori says to her friend

"Why is it so dark in here?" Lea asks when she sees the room is black as black

"Here let me turn on the light for you" Jonathan says turning on the light

"Surprise" everyone plus the little kids said all together

"A surprise party for me" Lea says surprised

"Yes Lea a surprise birthday party for you" Chris says leading her to her seat

"Before I open presents and everything today I found out what me and Cory are having" Lea says with a smile

"And?" everyone asks

"It's a girl" she said excitedly

"I'm having a little sister?" Ethan asks

"Yes Ethan you are having a baby sister" she tells him

Ethan seemed okay with it

"Okay present time" Chris says

Lea got a lot of great gifts

Kevin helped Bella bring in the birthday cake that she baked for Lea

"Bella did you make the cake?" Lea asks her

"Yes Auntie Lea I even decorated myself" Bella says proudly

"Don't worry Lea we helped her" Kevin and Dianna say

"How long did it take her to decorate it looks so pretty I hate to eat it" Lea says when she sees the designs

"The whole day she even stayed up past her nap time" Kevin says

Everyone sang happy birthday to Lea before cutting into very pretty cake

"Bella can I have my picture taken with you?" Lea asks her

Bella nods

"Ethan you wanna be in the picture too?" Bella asks her friend

Ethan jumps in and stands next to Bella while Chris, and Kevin took the picture

**Review?**

**Next Chapter the rest find out the genders of their kids, and Chris adopts a china girl**


	5. Side note

**Some side notes**

**I'm taking gender suggestions for the others and how many they should have (Dianna is taken care of already she is having triplets and all girls)**

**Since Cory's passing I'm having trouble writing what he and Ethan could do together**

**Since Amber doesn't want any more kids Chris is going to adopt where should he adopt from and how old**

**Leave a review for suggestions I can write about. I might give a shout out to you for one and two. I won't update again for two weeks so it can be up for a while**


	6. authors note sorry

**Okay I'm going to need a little help with the genders since Lea is having a girl and Dianna is having triplet girls I need help with the rest. The chapter where Chris will start to adopt a Chinese girl will be up tonight, and since today is 14 years since my grandfather and it is getting harder for me to write Cory in I am taking him out all together, but don't fret he will have recorded some video for both Lea, Ethan and their new baby girl**


	7. Chris adopts

**Chris's adopts a Chinese girl**

"Daddy what ya doing?" Meadow asks one day coming into her father's library

"Oh just looking at a potential little sister for you" he says

"Why?" she asks

"Your mommy doesn't want to give you a little brother or sister like I do, so I am looking online at orphanages in different countries for a little for you" he says touching her nose

"Okay daddy' she says going back to play quietly

Chris comes across an orphanage in China that has lots of girls ranging from babies all the way up to big kids. He going to get opinions on set tomorrow

(The next day)

"What are you looking at Chris?" Jenna asks coming in the room

"An orphanage in China for a little sister for Meadow since Amber wants to focus on her career she doesn't want any more kids

"Hey Chris" Lea says walking on set

Hey Lea" he says not taking his eyes of the laptop

"He looking for potential little sisters for Meadow" Jenna says sucking on a lolli

The three cheerios Dianna, Naya and Heather put in their two cents while they suck on lolli's

"Those sets of twins look adorable" Dianna says pulling the same website up on her computer

Chris clicks the picture and an good description of the girls come up

"Oh my stars" Chris says when he reads their description

"What" the girls says together

"It says here if these two aren't adopted soon serious things will happen to them" he says in a gasp

"Well are you up for raising twins Chris?" Lea asks

Chris looks to Dianna cause she already has a set of twins, and she nods

"Yes I am these poor girls need a home" he says as he starts filling out the paperwork to adopt those two cuties

(Two months later)

Chris receives the letter he has been waiting for

"Yes" he says when he is finished reading the letter

"Why you so happy daddy?' Meadow asks coming out of her playroom

"I have just been approved to adopt your soon to be sisters from China" he tells her

"Can I see them daddy?" she asks

"Yeah I'll show you a picture" he says showing her the pictures of her new sisters

"What are their names?" she asks

"Right now they have Chinese names and they are a little bit harder to pronounce, so we have to come up with two American names for them" he says to her

"Can we get started on their room?" Meadow asks

"Sure sweetie might as well" he says calling the guys up to see if they are interested in decorating a nursery that weekend

All of them said they will be happy to help get the nursery ready. Chris decided to go with the wizard of oz nursery for the twins and was going to have munchkin land be the main mural done in the room with each of the kids being a munchkin

(Hours later)

"What do you think Meadow do you think Maylin and Meiling will love it?" he asks her after the room was done

"Yes daddy I think they do" she says smiling

Over the course of many months Chris had to get shots update his passport, finish the nursery, get the girl's luggage ready for when they are released to him he has everything needed to care of them. A double stroller for them to travel in around China, and lastly he had to update his vehicle

"Chris I welcome you to the dads who drives vans clubs" Kevin says pulling up with his twins in the backseat

"Thanks Kevin for coming with me on making this decision I know I need a bigger vehicle so I can haul Meadow and her sisters in" Chris says looking at different mini-vans

"Oh you are quite welcome Chris with twins it's gonna be a handful making sure they are secured and everything" Kevin says as they begin looking at different mini vans

They looked at ones that have automatic doors which Chris liked, different colors, and all the bells and whistles that were in the mini-van until Chris finally decided on one. He went with one that is similar to Kevin's mini-van it had a cd player, TVs for the girls to keep them occupied and lots more

(Two hours later)

"I'll drive behind you Chris, so you can get a feel for the road with the mini-van" Kevin says

"Thanks it will feel different then my car for sure" Chris says getting in and starting it up

Chris drove really carefully home with the mini-van

"Daddy can I ride with Tori and Bella?" Meadow whines

"Not now Meadow I'm trying to focus on driving this yacht home" he says trying to work the TV, so she doesn't bug him no more as he drives

(An hour later)

"Finally made it home" he says pulling into the garage with it

"Chris, Dianna wanted me to give you these" Kevin says bringing the two car seats with the double stroller

"Tell her thanks for the double stroller and the car seats the double stroller I wanted the store didn't have, and I couldn't find two car seats that were the same design" he says taking the stroller in the garage before securing the one car seat

Kevin helps him with the other car seat while the three girls played in the backyard

"When I go to China I'm going to asks Darrin to come with me cause when I get there I am going to need the single stroller's as well" Chris says with a sigh

"Why the single stroller?" Kevin asks

"I don't know I want to take the double with me, but I can cause of security purposes and everything" Chris says with a huff

"If he doesn't say yes I'm sure one of us can go with you" Kevin says

"If he says no I'm asking you cause you have experience with twins" Chris says with a chuckle

"I accept since Dianna is in good shape, and she isn't very big with the triplets I'll go to help you get the feel" Kevin says

"What about Tori & Bella?" Chris asks

"Dianna has plans for them, and Bella can stay with the girls while you're in China" Kevin says

Since it was getting late Kevin and the girls headed home

"Okay Meadow bedtime" Chris calls from her room

"Coming daddy" Meadow says roller skating to her room

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Chris goes to China, and what should his twins names be?**


End file.
